The Queen of Princesses
by Jazzy-Mae WolfQueen
Summary: He is the Crowned Prince of the sea kingdom. And now there are six young women in his home waiting for him to choose one. The 'Queen of Princesses'. Who will he choose and will he ever get his annoying brother off his back. First FanFic. Story Idea loosely on 'The Selection' by SexyPurpleBeast.
1. Chapter 1: The Horrible News

**The Queen of Princesses:**

 **Chapter one: The News**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Prince Percy has recently turn twenty and as the Crowned Prince he need a bride. So his parents decide to get involved. All the noble girls from around the world come to have chance at being a queen. Will he find the one? This my first FanFic and I'm super nervous. I understand the summary is bad but I will get better over time.**

 **Without further ado here is the story.**

* * *

Knock! Knock!

The peace rupturing rattling of my door stirred me from my daydream. With a start, I answered quickly not wanting them to knock again.

"Come in," I called with a voice hazed concentration. I had been trying to make sense of some document my father had shoved in my face this morning at the breakfast table.

The door creaked and my best friend and hand named Grover, came into the room with a parchment in his hand. Grover however, was a sickly boy with curly brown hair, freckles slap-dashed across his face and two bad legs which meant that he couldn't do much for sport except the basic running and a small amount of horse riding that most boys would love. But to be fair, he never really like physical activities for the most part.

With a overly dramatic bow and starts to talk, "My lord you-"

I cut him off before he got to finish by shooting him a strong glare.

"Don't call me that before I ring your head like a bell", I interrupted him. We both tried to keep our composer but failed miserably and burst out into fit of mad howls of laughter. "Percy, Your father and mother, have asked you to meet them in the throne room in fifteen minutes. They said it was really important.", He said, then he smiled and left. Soon after he left, I got out of bed and went to the window. I stared down at all the people buzzing in the fishing village. I thought about how they called me 'my lord' or 'your majesty' and how much I hated it. Hated made to feel higher than them. I just hated it.

I turned sharply and walked into the bathroom and turned on the bath and got ready to get in.

As the hot water met my skin, I thought about what would may happen at the meeting. I am the sixteen year old crowned prince of the one of the greatest kingdoms in the world. I submerged myself under the water and held my breath. Anything that was deemed 'important' at this point would either be really tedious for me or going to be really bad for me.

After a couple moments I reappeared from the water and stepped out. I grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around my waist. While doing so, I stared at the mirror across from me.

A pair of sea green eyes stared back at me through the foggy curtain of black hair. I looked down at the sink underneath it, wishing that I could somehow wash a all my thoughts. I splashed my face with water and then opened the door and walked back into my room. There, on my bed, was what the maids and designers decided that I had to wear today. It was a royal red tunic with black trousers and shoes. I put them on and turned to the mirror try and smooth out any imperfections.

I tried.

I really tried.

The undershirt I was able to tuck in the trousers but my hair was a hopeless mop on my head so I didn't try.

I still don't understand why I have to wear these stupid clothes. They are uncomfortable and itchy.

So, after a final mental debate, I left my room and headed to the throne room to await what my dear loving parents.

* * *

Hesitation.

However much I hated it, I still do it.

I hesitated before opening the double doors and striding in.

I halted a few paces for my father's throne. His throne was a gold with hints of blue. Pearls were scattered across the throne with two red cushions. My mother's throne sat next his on the left. Her's was smaller with rose gold and iron leaves and flower petals painted light blue and sea green. My youngest brother, Tyson's thrones sat next to our mother. It was smaller than my other brother's it was blue with green cushions. Mine, which was to my father's right was as big as my mother's, was encrusted with gold and blue ripples on it. My other brother, a spoilt, snooty and stuck-up child, sat beside me on his throne. He had it made all gold.

"Ahh! My beautiful boy. Well you're a little boy anymore, a great young man now," mothers voice sweetly swept through the room.

"Mother, when you talk to me like that, I start to think that the news you two are about to reveal, I may not feel is in my best interests," I stated. She laughed nervously. She knew I was right.

" My son, do you know why have you been called here today?", my father asked.

"No father, I don't know," I answered.

"Well as you know you are the crowned prince of Atlantis and you will be King when I retire or die. And every king needs a queen, right?"

"What are you implying ... Father?" I questioned.

"I'm saying," He said bluntly ",that you need a Wife."

I was stunned why was this such a problem I always thought that I would find love when I found it. I didn't really care about finding one so early. " We have handpicked noble and royal ladies from the kingdoms just you. There is six young ladies will have a letter that you may pick from. They are in the age range of eighteen and twenty-one beautiful girls for you," My mother said.

"Umm? Sorry, but Mother, I... um... I don't remember agreeing to this," I said sarcastically.

"Perseus Jackson do not are talk to your mother that way she is you-" My dad boomed.

"Or what, will you take away more of my choices?! Like what I eat in the morning!" I interrupted him. And with that I storm out of the throne room. I ran to the only place that I thought I would be safe. The sea.

* * *

 **Thank you this is my first chapter of my first story. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review . Oh and Blue cookies for everyone. (** **::** **) (** **::** **)(** **::** **)**

 **Edited on 18/07/2018**


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk by Sea

**The Queen of Princesses**

 **Chapter Two:** **The talk by The Sea**

 **Hey Again. I'm going to try update every week or when I want as I have to do Shhii... I mean things to do. Yh things.**

 **Well, here you go. =))**

* * *

 **Percy Pov:**

The souls of my shoe bit and snarled at the sand

"Aggghh!" I howled to the wind. It seemed to be the only thing that was listening at this point in time.

They never listen to me. He never listens to me. He always thinks knows what's best for me. It's so frustrating.

I now have no say in what's going to happen and my father is going to control every aspect of my life now?

"What's next, huh?! Is he going to limit the number of friends I have now?"

While the voices of anger and resent rang ruthlessly through my head, the quiet whispers fear and doubt whimpered in the corners of my mind.

I was scared. Scared of the concept of love. Scared of that word.

Love.

And now, without a single thought or attempt at discussion (apart from when they laid that horrible news on me), I have to marry one woman out of multiple that I chose out of the ones my father has chosen.

I ... would have a-a wife.

I stumbled back and landed with a _thud!_

A Wife. My chest tightened at that word. Wife. My Damned life is moving too fast. At eighteen years old, I thought I, personally, would have more freedom to do what I want but lo and behold, my gallant father has severed my wings.

With the hands I had used to attempt to soften my landing, I combed through the stresses of the waves of my hair. Though I couldn't see it, I knew the roots of my hair accumulated a golden glow because of the sand on my hands. I just sat there for a while, just contemplating all my problems.

That was until... she came

" Percy!", A familiar voice dragged me out of deep thought,"Percy!" the voice called again.

I rotated my head round to match that familiar voice to a face, and both partially stunned and annoyed.

It was one of my cousins, Thalia Grace, running down the beach with a breathless look on her face. Unlike every other Princess or noble Lady (Ha! She is as far from a lady as they come) in the great kingdoms, she leaned more towards ' I don't give two shits about lady-like or etiquette' then ' yes milady' type. She, like most the children of the three kings (not Jason), had short, black hair always seemed to messily cascade down her pale forehead. Her electric blue eyes complemented her hair and freckles sprinkled over her cheeks. She was athletically built for long distance and if it meant that she could kick Jason or my butt- she would.

"There you are," She said through deep breaths (just because she was built that way didn't mean she could do it well) ", I've been looking for you everywhere. Thought you would be in your room cuz, but I should have known you'd be here by the sea.",

"Yeah, there is a reason I'm here if you didn't notice. For some time to _think!_ " I snapped with an aspirated sound. She grimaced and sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for snapping. I just ... I just can't get my head around it. It feels like they're making me chose a prized cattle off some list they picked for me. And, I literally have no say over my life anymore" I fumed.

"Hey, hey! Give it a chance, at least you get a choice who you want to pick. I think your parents are doing a favour by helping you shorten your options down from one hundred to six girls," she reasoned," Anyway Auntie Sally showed me the list. They are some of the most beautiful and intelligent girls in the kingdoms. You get the pick of the litter,"

"I know I shouldn't act that way to my parents. I just wish that I had more say in who they picked." I said," But I guess if you can't beat them, join them, before they run you into the dirt" Thalia chuckled. " Come on cousin lets go riding"

"All right," I agreed.

"Last one to the stables has to ready the horse!" Thalia shouted and started to sprint back to the castle. I smirked and raced after her, totally forgetting about my past woes as my hair whipped through the wind.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading please review it would mean so much. Oh and you get a blue cookie (::). And you get a blue cookie (::). And you (::). And you (::). =)))))**

 **Edited 31/07/2018**


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter

**The Queen of Princesses :**

 **Chapter three:** **The letter**

 **Summary: Prince Percy has recently turn twenty and as the Crowned Prince he needs a bride. So his parents decide to get involved. All the noble girls from around the world come to have the chance of being a queen. Will he find the one? This my first FanFic and I'm super nervous. I understand the summary is bad but I will get better over time.**

 **Hi Again. Well, I'm back. On a Thursday. Yay! Anyway here is the next chapter. With a little Point of View. * Imagine me evilly stroking a cat and laughing evilly***

 **And with Further Ado, here is chapter three**

 **( Disclaimer: I did not create the Percy Jackson Series so it's not mine)**

* * *

 **Annabeth Pov:**

"You look beautiful your grace", My green-faced handmaiden (literally), Juniper, gushed as she looked at my new gown, that for some reason is unknown to the gods, made my mother's tailor, Arachne and her apprentice Rhapso { A/N: I have looked her up. She was a nymph or minor goddess depends on sources whose name in Greek translate to "to sew" or "to stitch}, whom both my mother and I despise. She is really annoying. She thinks that she knows everything and it really is annoying. I think that I have said "annoying" way too much.

Juniper, a comely young woman at the age of twenty-one, smiled at me through the mirror with bright eyes and a wide white smile graced her cheeks which gave me so much reassurance.

The dress was a combination orchid purple and gold embroidery. There was a solid gold lace-like breastplate that covers the bodice that went just above the bottom of my ribs. It was set on the orchid purple background. My mother taught me that everything has a secret meaning. A langue that when you learn what it means, you will see the world in a different light of how people portray themselves. " I see that you choose the purple silk my lady it really brings out your eyes," Juniper complemented. I loved her dearly but I hate she calls me "My lady" or "Your grace". **EVERYONE** calls me that and it's not true. I'm a clumsy klutz that could trip over my own toes.

"Juniper please don't call me 'my lady' you know I don't like. It makes me sound over complicated and attention seeking. Anyways, I choose those colour because my mother says that those colours mean things. Like purple is associated with royalty, nobility wisdom, independence and pride. As gold represents wealth, wisdom, courage and love. All the things that my mother wants her family to show to the world. After all, we are from the proud kingdom of Athens. The hub of knowledge, architecture, art and crafts and war strategy," I told her.

"Ok, Annabeth. Sorry. Either way, you look beautiful Annabeth," Juniper said.

"Thank you".

Suddenly, the door to my chambers swung open and a messenger burst in. " Milady there is a message for you and your mother from the great Oceanic Kingdom of Atlantis," He announced as he handed me the letter. As I looked at the letter I asked," Juniper, can you call my mother her please?".

"Yes, Annabeth" She replied and left the room. I placed the letter on to my bed and asked the messenger to leave **.**

Soon after that, I changed into a different dress that I had picked. A simple light grey embroidered with a square neckline and the skirt spread out at my waist and end at my ankles. I quickly changed into the dress and sat at the foot of my bed. I picked up the letter and looked at it.

I looked at the envelope. It was an off-white hue, close to a light brown that was folded into three quarters and had a blue seal with a trident in two horses rearing. One at either side. It was diffidently from Atlantis. I carefully broke the seal and opened the letter. My mum won't be happy that I opened. But I was curious.

The letter read:

 _Dear Queen Athena of Athens and High Princess Annabeth of Athens, Kingdom of wisdom, architecture, arts and crafts and war strategy_

 _I, King Poseidon ,First of my name, Tamer of the seas, of Atlantis, Kingdom of oceans, aquatic life, ocean travel and horse trade, have invited your daughter High Princess of Athens, Annabeth Chase, first of her name, breather of knowledge to Atlantis to participate in a courtship competition to capture with my son, the crowned prince, Perseus' heart._

 _You shall be competing with girls around his age and as the weeks go by he will, unfortunately, some of the noble or royal ladies will be sent home if they did not win over my son's heart. Your daughter will be accompanied by five other girls and will be sharing a large space broken up into different rooms with enough space for them to live comfortably but there will only be one girl in a room._

 _The courtship will carry on for a two to three if she is not sent home. The rest will be explained when she gets there. That is if she would like to participate._

 _If she wants to come please make sure she arrives by the 18th September so we may start._

 _Your Sincerely,_

 _King Poseidon of Atlantis, First of my name, Tamer of seas_

 **(A/N: Just imagine a signature( or dragons depends on your preference ) and that will be his signature =) )**

What! They want to make me compete with other girls for some guys heart. That would seem horribly comedic. Just to watch other girls fight for his love. But it does seem weirdly cool, and it would get me out more. I just have to hope he is not one of those spoiled Princes that thinks that the entire world owes them something.

Suddenly, the door swung open. I quickly tried to conceal the letter. When I looked up, I knew that there was no chance in hell that I could hide it. It was my mother. In all her glory. Her brunette locks cascade down her shoulders. Her grey gown flowed modestly down her athletic build. Two gold necklace hanging on her neck. One was in the shape of a shield, it shone like the sun. The face of Medusa could bore a hole- a very large one at that- into their soul. The other was a small but detailed statue of Nike. This was a gift from the lady of the city of victory. It's said that whoever has that city behind them in anything they will win. It was a gift from Nike herself. It was apparently made from her breastplate that was damaged in a fight. On her left hand, there was a hand harness with an obsidian spearhead. She was literally the epitome of feminine strength. "Annabeth?" she called.

"Yes, mum?" I answered. **( Yes I am from Britain)**

"What was that you tried and failed at hiding behind your back." she reviled. I sighed, I knew there was no chance to hide something from. I just decided to hand it over instead of losing my time outside. "Here you go, mum. There no point anymore." I replied.

"Thank you, child" She thanked.

Quickly, she skimmed through the letter, her eyes running across it as if they were the wind. Then she scowled. Well that's that is it. I am not going. I mean I won't be totally upset that I won't be going outside the jungle of white marble pillars and houses, amber rooves and cobbled paths. " Do you want to go to Atlantis? " my mother asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean it would be nice to see different architectural pieces across Atlantis. Also spreading the glory of Athens throughout the kingdoms. Oh and have the chance of finding love and if I do not win, finding what I did wrong so I can improve," I appealed to my mother's pride.

"Ok. That would help the reputation of Athens. The fact that two Athenian Children with the chance of sitting on a throne. Both in Athens and Atlantis"

My brother, Malcolm, after my mother dies or retires, will rule the kingdom. He will be a great ruler. He has a kind but stern hearted and is loved by the people. Me, being the second born, I will just become something. I don't really know. I want to be an architect. To be able to build something new, something permanent. With this, I might have a chance of building a permanent legacy that could last for ... well... ever. Plus it would be nice to find love would be miraculous.

"You may go to Atlantis if you want to be a part of this courtship competition. If you win an alliance shall be built and that would ensure the protection of Athens." She clarified. I think that all she really cares about is the legacy of the royal family of Athens. " And if you don't win," she carried on," you will learn from your experiences and find someone else. Perhaps Luke Castellan of Thieveious maybe a good match. It would ensure trade routes,"

"Eww, no mother I don't like him," I exclaimed. He is annoying at times and can sometimes think that he is supposed to get more than he is actually is entitled to.

"All right my child to get all the things you want to take. You are going to Atlantis, well that is if you want to go?" She questioned.

I pondered. Did I want to go? It would be cool to see the architecture of Atlantis and how different it's people are. I guess it would be nice for a change to the 'all smart' people of Athens.

"All right mum" I agreed, "I have deliberated in my mind and have decided that I will go."

"Ok, Annabeth. I will get some of the servants to prepare your things. Be ready you will be leaving in two days as it is an eight days ride to get there." My mother summarised.

"Yes, mum. I will prepare for the trip. And do I get to take Juniper?" I asked.

"You mean your hand-maiden? Oh yes, of course, you may take her with you," she answered.

"Ok mum, may I go and read in the library?" I wanted to be able to finish my book before I go. I don't really like being left on a cliff-hanger. They tell us not to read because there are 'Book Thieves'. Everyone say they that they roam the highways that stealing books. I think it is just an old wives tale until I see them and experience them with my own eyes will I believe it. I started on my journey to the library on the east side of the castle. The opposite side. As I am on the west, where the sunsets are, so it's a moderate walk. While I walked, I thought of the books I might take with me. I could take so many ones I choose from. There's 'The Piper's claim'. From the blurb, it seems like it is about a pipe player that is claiming things that are not his. Or the 'Dance of dragons' about a fight between dragons. By the time I finished recalling books, I had arrived at the library. And is here I will drown myself in words.

* * *

 **Hi again. This one is late but I don't care- but yet I do ;). Next week I will be going to Glasgow so most likely won't do it then. So anyway thank you so much for reading and please review And Leave a blue cookie. I love how I think a lot of reading this but they don't. Any way ... here is a blue cookie (::) (::). 3 3 3 3**

 **Edited 01/08/2018**


	4. Chapter 4: The preparation and the trip

**The Queen of Princesses :**

 **Chapter Four:** **The preparation and the trip**

 **Summary: Prince Percy has recently turn twenty and as the Crowned Prince he needs a bride. So his parents decide to get involved. All the noble girls from around the world come to have a chance at being a queen. Will he find the one? This my first FanFic and I'm super nervous. I understand the summary is bad but I will get better over time.**

 **Hi again. I am super sorry for not publishing but I have been in school trying to deal with being in year 9 ( 8Th Grade in America I think). Anyway here is the chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

It has been two days since that letter arrived.

Since then, I have been getting ready. They made me stand there and let them play dress up with me. I spent three hours standing there being poked, squeezed and strangled by fabrics. And this was all for that selection. I'm starting to think this more of a hassle than I signed up for.

I would rather be horse riding, reading or drawing. They are making a lot of extravagant gowns. Most of which I will be forced into wearing. I will be either wearing my riding trousers or my simple dresses when I am being casual.

Next, they made me re-sit all my etiquette lessons. That throw away another four hours of my life. And for the last day, they dolled me up in a natural way. They made me go into a mud bath. A hot mud bath. A really hot mud Bath. They made me stay there for an hour. They said it would rejuvenate my skin and make it supple. After that weird bath, they put me another bath; this time a steamy hot water bath to wash away the mud. It was actually quite nice and relaxing. As I slowly sank into my pool of built up thoughts, sounds faded into nothing. I mainly thought about the important things like what may happen or which princesses will be there or if they have got a big enough library to facilitate the hunger of my imagination and quench the thirst of my want for knowledge. Sigh! This better be good fun.

After about ten minutes, the maids request that I should get out because I was turning into a prune. As I got out, serenity washes off me like the water from the bath and I was reawakened. And now it was over.

An hour before sunset, I would be leaving for Atlantis; the city of the vast oceans. I just can't wait! It's early September so the oceans are still warm.

The clear waters are great but the architecture is to die for. I have heard that some part of the city is covered in sea moss and barnacles from when the old city sank into the sea then remerged again a century later. Amazing.

Thirty minutes later, I was all dress and ready. As I looked in the mirror, I relished the beguiling and elegant gown. The pewter grey skirt was simple yet elegant. The translucent over fabric tumbles down my legs like a waterfall. The sleeveless bodice is embodied with grey lace. Its deep V dip is not revealing, but modest. A grey belt is wrapped around my hips. A nice dress that is simple, yet so brilliant. Now all my stuff was all packed. My case filled to the brim with casual and ball gowns, skirts, riding trousers and other necessities. I was ready. Well, as ready as I will ever be. Here I come Atlantis! It's long ride ahead, about eight days in all, but I think I have enough books to last me the trip.

The transport there was horse and carriage; a beautiful way to leave my home kingdom. Drawn by four winter-mood white stallions, the carriage was a midnight black adorned with gold floral designs and platinum owls with rubies for eyes. To be honest, they always freaked me out. Always seemed to be watching me. Their eyes always followed me around, making sure I didn't get into trouble. On the doors, was our kingdom's crest; an owl on an olive branch with golden olives and a green snake wrapped around its trunk. Heavenly and earthly wisdom. The owl and the snake. A beautiful symbol, one that made a kingdom proud to bear on our shields, on our banners, and on our hearts.

As our staff and I -under the watchful eyes of the owls- pack my heavy suitcases and books into another carriage, Juniper and the stable boy, Eric, came up to me. His tan skin shone in the light and his hair burns a furious red like the fire in the main hall. His freckles were thrown in a mess across his face. "Lady Annabeth, your mare, Equina, is ready and in her carriage. She is safe and cosy with extra hay and apple pieces if she finds them," He informed me. "Thank you very much, kind sir," I replied jokingly. He bowed in the most over exaggerated way. It was actually really silly and funny. A light blush crept on to Juniper's cheeks. She has always been the bashful type.

As we joked around, my mother came out of the palace with a small box in her smooth hands. It was made of oak and the sides were trimmed with silver. As she came closer with box, the staff stop what they were doing and stood there, waiting for the request of their queen. Silence. Only the birds had decided to chirp a silent whisper.

"Please, you may all go inside and prepare for your journeys. I have something important to discuss with my daughter." The deafening silence was shattered by a chorus of 'Yes mam's as the left for the Palace. We stood there in silence as they left. "Are you just about to leave? Did you pack everything?" She questioned. "Yes, mother. We are all neatly packed and ready and were about to leave in an hour. Thank you again, mum for granting me the valiant opportunity,"

"You are very much welcome. My beautiful daughter. Here, take this as your leaving present," she handed me the box gestured for me to open it. Hesitantly, I flip the hatch an opened it. Inside was a soft velvet carpet and on it lay a leather necklace with nine decorated beads. It was beautifully made individually. It had no clasp so it had to be tied in a knot behind the neck. It was simple yet alluring. Delicate yet power-inducing. It is perfect. "Thank you mother it is perfect. Absolutely perfect thank you!"

"You are welcome sweetheart, here let me help you with that," she said as she came forth and tied it around my neck. It wasn't tight but I could feel it enclose around my neck. "Thank you, my daughter. You make me so proud, but now make me even prouder by showing Atlantis the best sides of Athens."

"Yes, mother. I will". I smiled. I smiled like there was no tomorrow. Because my mother was proud. I hugged her and called everyone back. Thank you.

An hour later, we were ready to go. Everything was packed. The books. The clothes. The horse. Everything. Eric, Juniper and I and everyone else were ready. As Juniper and I's carriage took off, we waved goodbye to everyone. An eight days ride to Atlantis. Here I come.

* * *

 **Hi again thank you for reading my new chapter and I am sorry that I hadn't come out for a while. I wish to get better at writing stories and I would like for you to review and give me suggestions. Thank you again and ... here is a blue cookie (::) (::) ;)**

 **Edited 02/08/2018-I had nothing to do**


	5. Chapter 5: The Annoyance

**The Queen of Princesses :**

 **Chapter Five: The Annoyance**

 **Summary: Prince Percy has recently turned eighteen and as the Crowned Prince he needs a bride. So his parents decide to get involved. All the noble girls from around the world come to have a chance at being a queen. Will he find the one? This my first FanFic and I'm super nervous. I understand the summary is bad but I will get better over time.**

 **Hey! Hope you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one. I am trying to make it interesting and long as well, so here we go.**

 **By the way this chapter might contain a lot of description. Yay or sorry. Whatever your preference**

Percy's POV

Ten days.

Ten days since my father sent the letters out. And all of the short-listed have replied with a positive, my father said. All of them. I don't know if I should be stunned or peeved that they all want a chance of sitting on the throne next to me in later years.

Everything was nearly ready. The palace was immaculately clean. The pure white pearl outside walls was engraved with a dull blue sea stone in wave and ripple patterns; as usual. Blue decorative ribbons adorn the stupendous pair of giant clam shells that the castle uses as front doors. Red coral window frames shine in the afternoon sun.

Our crest hung up proudly above the doors. A hippocampus on the left and on the right a black Pegasus. In the middle was a coral bush on white background. A strong crest for a strong kingdom. The kingdom of the sea. We were ready.

As I walked through the clam door, The palace comes to life. Maids and servants hurried around putting things together. The decorators and cleaner were cleaning the ballroom floors and decorating the walls for their arrival. I walked into the clean room and hello a bunch of them who had been mollycoddling me since birth. " Hello, Percy. How has your day been? Have you finished reading that book I gave you for your sixteenth birthday?" Old mams asked. She helped to look after all the royal children from birth.

She was about sixty years old lady with light wrinkles around her mouth and eyes because of the cheerful way she always smiles so much; like everyone else in the palace, thankfully. Her long, grey hair was tied in a bun under her frilly white fabric thingy. Yeah, fabric thingy. " Umm yeeeesssss? " I answered, knowing that I was a lie. " Oh really? Well, then what's the who is the murderer on page 254? hmm," she quizzed. " Umm Lenny was murdered?"

" Percy it's been a year. Haha," She laughed heartily. She said that she had to leave to tutor thirteen year, Tyson. I waved goodbye and started back the route to my room.

On the way to my room, I made the stupidest mistake. I looked into Triton's room.

As I opened the door, I was blinded by the gold interior. Everything was either gold, silver or platinum. The massive queen-sized bed sat in the middle of the room, it's four gold post gleaming in the four o'clock sunlight. The plush red velvet cushions and duvet added a different look to the room; making it not so bright and sun-like. Mirrors were plastered over two walls and in front of them was my little annoying brother Triton.

His hair was shaved on the sides and his long black hair greased backward (A/N this is the haircut from 'Hacksaw Ridge' on the main character. I really liked it). His sea green eyes shone in the mirror; like all of ours did, it's like a trait from father. His bony, but slightly muscular, stature stood at five foot ten inches, with slightly tan skin and handsome face. He was standing in front of a fitting mirror, having his own personal tailors do the final fitting on his suit that he was probably was going to wear for the evening. The black blazer was embroiled with gold stitches in the shape of sea flowers and fish. The buttons were made of silver and the sash that went across was made of blue silk and more gold trims. And father wonders why I call him mini-Minos.

"What do you want? " he asked harshly. Wow, harsh. " Calm down I just came to say hello,"

"Well hello Brother" He spat", Now get out!"

The fact is, he was born second. That always light the fire of hate in his heart. It's saddening. I would give up the crown but one, father wants me to keep it and two, Tyson wants to be the head blacksmith for all the kingdoms like Beckendorf and I don't trust Triton enough to rule. His narcissistic and sadistic nature almost terrifies me.

When he was ten he was plucking the wings off butterflies and letting his hounds loose on poor rabbits that wandered on to the field that he happened to be on. We went on a hunt when I was sixteen, he killed mother deer and left the fawn to cry over its mother's dead carcass.

Heartless.

"Leave at once servants. There is no need for you anymore! " He commanded. A pang of hurt briefly flashed on their face before they bowed and scurried away.

"Why are you truly here, have you come to gloat? to mock?" he asked.

"I am sorry but I am not like you-" I stated pointedly "-In fact, I actually can't remember."

"Oh yes you are not like _me_ , I actually have cognitive faculties and style," He sassed

His ego is so big.

"Well at least I have a conscience and people skills," I argued back. He scoffed and turned back to preening.

Wow ( insert eyebrow raise here. ) He is so annoying. A sadistic, narcissistic, maniac I tell you. A sadistic, narcissistic, maniac.

"Oh by the way," He said (not turning away from the full-length mirror) ," Father said, that I get whatever girl I choose so you can't hog them all if you know what I mean? " he said with a mirrored smirk.

"Oh shut your mouth, you son of a whore!" I shouted.

"So we come to calling the Queen a whore know how disappointing" he tsked.

I was so close to lunching at him but I rained it in, knowing that if I touched him, he would rat me out (this was one of his favourite things to do after plucking the wings off flies), I left his room after biting my thumb and flicking him off.

After that I left with a fury burning in stomach, his maniacal laugh rang like church bells in the background. Humph! Annoying.

I kept thunder up the many fights stairs and throwing open the door for my room. The blue walls mirrored a distant place at the bottom of the sea where I wish to be. A nice blue coloured carpet was stretched across the room giving a cosy feeling. My king sized bed was pushed to the wall and my cabinet with all the tuition lessons stuffed messily inside it. And on my bed sat two figures. My cousin Thalia and my best friend Grover.

" We need to talk," was all Thalia said. "We need to talk"

 **Hey this is the end of the chapter and I hoped you like it. I have decided that I am going to try and update every two weeks. Any way thank you for reading and here is a blue cookie (::)**

 **Jazzy**

 **Edited 08/08/18**


	6. Chapter 6: The talk and The Arrival

**The Queen of Princesses :**

 **Chapter Six: The Talk and The arrival**

 **Summary:** Prince Percy has recently turned eighteen and as the Crowned Prince he needs a bride. So his parents decide to get involved. All the noble girls from around the world come to have a chance at being a queen. Will he find the one? This my first FanFic and I'm super nervous. I understand the summary is bad but I will get better over time.

 **Hey! Hope you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one. I am trying to make it interesting and long as well, so here we go. Also again a big description towards the end.**

 **I have also decided to make another change. I recognized that writing in 35 girls or so would take a while and I wanted to do other stories as well. So I have decided to take it down to 6 that includes 2 Ocs. Thank you and enjoy. :)))**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

" We need to talk Perce," Thalia stated. Her electric blue eyes shone in the summer's vastly dimming light. " About...?" I questioned. I was hesitant. How and why were they get into my room, on my bed? " The competition, Percy. The competition" Grover plainly stated, his curly brown hair clouding his eyes."Did my mother and father send you here?"I questioned. All I got as a reply was an abrupt nod "Ok so let's talk," I stated. Thalia squared herself up against my oak headboard. "First," she stated with a strong, assertive voice ", You will not use or commit and vulgar actions against the girls in the competition".

I should have known that she would go over this first. She is the lieutenant of the High Huntress and ruler of Ephesus; one of the twin kingdoms of the sun and the moon. Her views on the respect of women in the society of the continent. Hence the reason Triton absolutely abhors her; for many a time, she thwarted his plans. " Secondly, you will treat the handmaidens well and with respect as they are the hand of the Princesses." Grover chimed in. His brown curly brown hair swung in the slight breeze. He looked at me as there was nothing else to say. "Also," Thalia added ", you will respect their decisions whether you like them or not."

"And finally, you will meet the needs of the young lady's as they are as they are all different " Grover states as a finisher of this one-sided conversation. It sounded like this was scripted. So... practiced.

"Is that it?" I asked. Intent on getting them out of my room so that I could get changed for the arrival. My cousin Thalia is very headstrong and stubborn. To be fair it runs in family. Her father, King Zeus of Olympia; the kingdom of the irked skies, so naturally the skis of their autumn personify their explosive tempers. She must have inherited from her father. Then again her father and mine are brothers, so maybe it runs down my father's line as well.

"Yes it is and I expect you to follow them because so help me gods, if I hear that you have broken even one of these rules, Atlantis will have a shortage of heirs," she said sadistically as she stomped over to the place that I was sitting and grabbed my shirt. " Keep true to this cuz. Ok. Please..." My mouth unhinged and I blinked a million times. Between the blinks, I looked over to Grover, who seemed as astonished as I did. This must not have been a part of that script. After I came over my shock, I grabbed that Thalia's arm, compelling her to let me go. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Thalia Grace ?" I mocked with a smirk.

" Don't push it kelp head," she warned. "I'm only telling you because of one of the girls in the competition. You hurt her and I will run you through". She crossed her arms and glared at me. I chuckled a bit, Grover was trying to suppress a snicker. He didn't do that very well. Her black spiky hair violently whirled towards Grover. Her electric blue eyes burned a hole between Grover's eyes. "Pardon?"

"N-nothing m-milady Thalia..." Grover stammered out. Pure fear glazed over his eyes. Her eyes then softened and she gave a small smirk. "That's what I thought," she said with a 'mature-a-factly' face. I gave a small chuckle and stood up from where I was sitting and walked over to my bed and sat next Grover. Then I asked the daring question. "So... why are you being so ...hmm... pleading now? Huh?". She turned to me and gave me a look I couldn't identify. "Because a childhood friend of mine happens to be a part of this. Really and truly she is like my little sister that I never had. I have known her since she was nine and she means a lot. So, if you hurt her I will kill you the find you in the underworld and murder you there as well. Got It." She raised her eyebrow. "Yes, ma'am. I only promise to try," I replied while holding my hands up. "Who even is she anyway?"

"I'm not going to tell you who she is. You will have to find out for yourself." She gave a sly smile. "But I will tell you this she is smart and ... cute I guess" She shrugged. I laughed and she looked like she wanted to punch me.

We talked for about an hour more before kicked them out of my room so that I could get prepared. It's all most time.

The shower was perfect. The hot water ran through my black hair, down my back and then to the marble floor the decorated the shower, washing the soap away with it. Serenity. Utter and complete serenity. I sighed it was nearly time. I turned off the water and stepped out, grabbed the towels and used them to dry. One for my hair and the other for the rest of me.

I walked into my room still drying my hair. On my bed were the clothes. A salt white royal tunic with a blue embroidery and silver lace trims on the edges. Four silver button run vertically up it. Another blue sash to go around my waist. And finally a pair of white trousers. And finally to top it all off, a pair of shiny black boots. Hahhh! So formal. Just give me normal trousers and a normal tunic and I would be fine. The boots are alright though. I put it all on as well as I could. I knew the tailors would have to fix it again. I looked in the mirror. The sash looked slanted. Something felt un-tucked. I think my trousers aren't tucked into boots. Haaaahh! I have to at least try and rectify it. Here I go.

About ten minutes later I gave up. It was like I finished doing one, then another would pop up somewhere else. I had had it when I felt another thing un-tuck. "Grover! Please help me with this thing!" I called. About a minute later, Grover came in with the tailor, as if he already knew what was going on and how to help. "Alright, Percy lets help you out." He said with a warm and helpful voice. Within three minutes, Grover and the tailor were able to accomplish all the things I couldn't do in ten minutes. I'm helpless. "Thank you, Grover and Lansal. You two are a real help," I thanked. Lansal the tailor did a quick bow and scurried out the room

I looked at what he was wearing. Wow. I didn't even notice. He was wearing a **cravat (A/N If you ever watched 'Attack on Titan', it's like that white frilly thing that Levi wears around his neck)** with sea blue polka dots. His black blazer hides a crisp white shirt which was tucked into his trousers. His shiny black shoes shone in the setting sun. "Thank you again... G-man," we both chuckle at that childhood joke. "The old days. O how I miss those days," Grover exclaimed. We have been best of friends since childhood and it stayed that way for eight years. A small smile creeps on to my face as we cracked jokes while walking out of the room to the royal balcony that overlooked the kingdom.

The sunset was alluring.

Just by standing on the balcony, the colors manifested in front of us. The ombre of colors slept on the sky, setting an angry amber glow on the vibrant violet clouds. A bluish-purple stretched backward across the sky; inching away from the drowsy sun. The yellow, orange and red blended together around the sun, growing mass. Violently. And there, in the middle, was the purple, separating them. Stopping them. A beautiful battle.

As the battle subsided, I noticed it. The excited shouts of the citizens of the coral. They stood outside the gates of the Palace, shouting, waving flags around. Smiles plastered their faces; it made me smile. In the distance, I saw seven carriages. A whole parade sandwiched them. A band with complementary to the kingdom of the sun and music. Conch shells sounded and trumpets played; making the streets erupt more cheering. Our coat of arms waved in the air on a blue flag carried by our banner men of the army.

Soon my father came out hand in hand with my mother in hand. The crowns sat proudly on the heads; the pearls gleamed in the setting sun. Then came my brothers, Triton wearing his fitted suit from this morning, a smug look plastered on his face. Annoyance. I felt a small tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see the youngest, Tyson stood there. Clean? Well, that's knew. He mostly in the forges with Beckendorf, Prince of Lemnos, the kingdom of forges and fires. He came here to take his last time away before he became king which was in two to three years. Tyson then went under his wing to learn the art of the Smith and loved it ever since.

"Ahhh you've finally cleaned up brother. And now you're not a mess of soot," He laughed. Tyson looked hurt, his big brown eyes contorted into sad puddles. I turned to him and hissed at him, giving him a 'shut the hell up, you heartless dick!' look. Honestly, is he that cruel. He gave a malicious chuckle, which flew under father's radar. I grabbed Tyson's head and pushed against my side, giving him a subtle hug. I felt my sensitive little brother smile and it sent a warm feeling rippling through me, making my blood grow warmer. I looked down at him and smiled. Then I looked back up to see that the parade had gotten to the castle gates. The carriages had then come closer in to view. Six of them, with six girls, come to become queen. Haaaahh!

The first carriage was pure pink. Fuscia pink. It's wheels were bigger at the back of freight than the front, giving a more elegant look to it. The windows were heart shaped windows which shed a light on to the pink diamond cushion wallpaper. I think I shuddered a bit. To pink. I didn't see the girl in the carriage. But, I saw the effect she had on everyone around her when they looked into the window. Men looked enchanted by her beauty. Girls Either idolized her or seem jealous of something. The white stallions had feathered headdresses in guess what color... pink. More pink. I have a slight feeling that this may be the Princess of Cnidus, Kingdom of love and beauty. Well, I wonder which one. She has a lot of children. And that's Just royal born. This does not count the illegitimate children as well. Triton must have noticed as well. "She better not have sent one of her **(A/N I apologize for this word but Triton both in the book and here is really horrible and rude so I thought that he would use this as he really has no respect for anyone but himself)** bastards. That would just be disrespectful to our kingdom, and me," He said in a low voice so only I could. I cut a glare at him as an expression of disgust.

I turned back to the street, and my eyes softened at the sight of more carriages coming up the King's Road. The next carriage looked spectacular. The carriage was mid-night black with the windows sills and frames were made of gold. The black lifeless sky of the carriages glimmered with winking irises of different colors. Rubies. Zircons. Beryl. Jades. Aquamarines. Amethysts. All different gems. The rainbow. Ebony black horses trotted proudly down the road their ivory spots glimmer in the retiring sun. Reverse dominos. Their bridle seems to be white but has black topaz. Again, I couldn't see the girl in the carriage. Probably the daughter of the shining ether of the bright, Theia. In the corner of my eye, I saw Triton smirk. He always got like this when money and gold were involved.

The third carriage came along. If it was night, I wouldn't see it. Pitch black. Nothing. You could see nothing. Even the horse's mains moved like shadows. Their eyes couldn't be seen like the rest. Just bottomless. You again couldn't see the girl. What was with this. It's like all purposefully sat in a position I couldn't see them till they got here. Wow. Suddenly, a pale hand stuck out of the unnoticeable windows. A contrast at the least. Two opposites in one place. Pale and slightly bony but still elegant and glamorous.

A shamrock green carriage came up behind it. Engraved with vines and wheat grains and harvesting scythes on the doors. It was an open carriage with a forest canopy like parasol made out of massive leaves. Talk about green fingers. The wheels, unlike the others, they were made of wood instead go metal. Mud-brown mares pull the carriage, held by forest green bridles, all four of them.

Another black carriage came up behind it. But this one was different to the first two. Instead of it being the main bulk of the carriage, it was used to accentuate it's ... design. Red and green smoke texture was painted on to the black background making it pop. Around the doors, were different color paint splotches and strokes that were littered with expensive jewels. The wheels made of gold, roof was gold. It looked as if the coach designer had a fight with a three-year-old and then made to make up and work together. It was weirdly beautiful actually. Red horses strutted down the cobbled pathway proudly. Bridle black with white gems.

At the back of the parade, a sterling grey carriage came up. Four winter-mood white stallions drew the carriage. It's midnight black outer wall were adorned with gold floral designs, silver olive leaves black opals hanging in the place of olives. It's platinum owls were scattered everywhere. Their beady ruby eyes seemed to watch everything around them. The wood wheels clattered on the floor. Frantically, the curtains that covered the windows moved up and down.

As they pulled into the gates, in order of appearance the crowd excitedly raised the voices to a deafening cheer. Tyson jumped up and down in zeal, restlessly awaiting their arrival and reveal. I stared at the carriages, wondering how this would play out. Would my parent's wish come true? Would I find the one as my parents wished on? I was so wrapped around the questions soaring around my mind I didn't notice my parents calling my name. It first came as distance whisper in the back of mind, then turning into a prominent shout.

 _"Percy,"_

 _"Percy,"_

 _"Percy,"_

"Perseus,"

" **PERSEUS JACKSON**!" my father shouted, shattering my concentration. I whipped my head round; black hair clouding my vision. Triton was snickering. I looked at Father. "It is time to meet our guest," He said calmly with a small smirk playing on his face.

As we walked out the palace doors, we were greeted by six girls. A red-head. A brunette. A noirette. Two Blondes. And reddish brown. All beautiful. All eager. Before I could evaluate further, Father spoke.

" Welcome young Princesses. Welcome to Atlantis. "

* * *

 **Well. That was long. It's probably not long in the eyes of other authors, but I like it, and I hope that as I go on I will have a lot more to write about.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review I like feedback, so please review and here is some Blue Cookie. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	7. Chapter 7:The Ride and The Meeting

**The Queen of Princesses**

 **Chapter Seven: The Ride and The Meeting**

 **Summary** **: He is the Crowned Prince of the sea kingdom. And now there are six young women in his home waiting for him to choose one. The 'Queen of Princesses'. Who will he choose and will he ever get his annoying brother off his back? First FanFic. Story Idea loosely on 'The Selection' by SexyPurpleBeast.**

 **Hey, I decided I wanted to change the summary. I hope it sounds better.**

 **Anyway Enjoy**

* * *

 **Annabeth's Pov**

There is only one way I can describe this parade. Stupendous. The coral blue roofs and white walls set a beguiling background to contrast the smiling sun-kissed citizens of Atlantis. The accumulated crowd wave at the carriage as it passed, waving their sea blue flags in the air. Beautiful. We were instructed to keep the curtains draw to keep the people from guessing who was coming. The organizers also stated that: we had to change dresses at the meeting, handmaidens would not be able to sit with us and that the rest of the members of staff and luggage must not accompany as in the parade and they would come later. During the time that we were stationary, weren't allowed out of carriage unless to go to the toilet. I had stayed in the carriage but saw some girls.

One girl had stood out to me as she walked past. Her was fire. Pure amber fire. Curly and wild. And Beautiful. I bet she was a field of freckles painted on her cheeks. As she walked, her curls bounced involuntarily. As they walked around, bustling bees in a hive, I descended into the land of dreams...

I was awoken to the shaking from Juniper. "Annabeth!" she called. "Annabeth! Please wake up". My eyes slid open to the sight of Juniper. Her green eyes shone with friendship. Her amber hair falling from the back of her head. Her green skin ( Green because of an ancient ritual from her village) glowed in the setting sun. "Hmm? Yeah, June what is it?"

" I am leaving for the other carriage because the parade will start soon, Ok ?"

"Yeah ok, thanks for checking up on me," I said as I gave her groggy smile. As she left, she said bye and I saw her leave to the left. About five minutes later, we had started to move. All the carriages went. We rolled along, bring us to this present point in time I just looked around. It was beautiful. So, so beautiful.

As we pulled up to the steel gates, I wondered what the palace would look like. From what I heard, it was magnificent. Pristine cream white walls and a massive giant clam door. Wow. But Lord Carcharias' word did not ring true. I realized that after I stepped out of my carriage and looked up and saw it.

Salt white walls acted as a projector screen for the burnt-out ball of fire. The red window sills blended in with the sunset. All the blue colors of the walls; the blue banners, the blue swirls, balloons, all of them had an orangey-purple tint to them. The grave driveway seemed to stretch on for miles around the castle. Crunching my grey flats as I walked away from my carriage. My footsteps seemed to echo as I walked. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. I got to the horses that pulled the conveyance, I stroked him before I kept walking forward to stand in the line the other five girls created. I looked to the right of me to see my 'competition'. A red-head. A brunette. A noirette. A blonde. A reddish brown. And me. I stood with my feet side by side. My hands clasped together behind my back. I wore a small, polite smile and looked at the royal family of the kingdom of the oceans, aquatic life, ocean travel and horse trade.

The man in the middle, about mid-forties, his skin deeply tanned. His eyes, sea-green were surrounded by sun-crinkles that hinted that he smiled a lot. That was obviously King Poseidon of Atlantis. The beautiful woman next to him had a smile as warm as a quilt. Her long brown hair descended down her shoulder in a fishtail plait. Her roots grey entailing that she was, like Poseidon, was in her mid-forties. Her grey eyes shone with pride That was defiantly Queen Sally.

On the king's side was an onyx-black haired boy about sixteen with slightly tan skin, an acne-ridden face and sea green eyes. He was bony but was slightly muscular and stood at five foot ten inches tall. His small crown sat perpendicularly on his head. Proudly. He wore black blazer was embroiled with gold stitches in the shape of sea flowers and fish. The buttons were made of silver and the sash that went across was made of blue silk and more gold trims. He dresses proudly. Too proudly.

Next to the Queen, were two more boys, one eighteen the other eleven. The one closest to his mother was the youngest. He was different to the other brothers. His big brown eyes could make your heart melt on the ice caps of the mountain range of Olympia. His hair brown nestled on top of his head like a mop. He looked about five foot three. Damm, they are all so tall. His cute little attire made him look like a right lady's man. So cute.

The eldest, whom I presume is the Crowned Prince, had wilful midnight black hair and sea green eyes that shone like stars with amusement and friendliness. Standing at around six foot one I think, Mediterranean tan stretching across his face. He was handsome, there is no distributing that. A salt white royal tunic with a blue embroidery and silver lace trims adorned his upper bodied with a blue sash to go around my waist. A pair of white trousers and shiny black boots. There they were; the royal family of Atlantis.

I was quickly awoken from my thoughtfully descriptive daydream by the loud but friendly voice.

" Welcome young Princesses. Welcome to Atlantis. "

I smiled, having a warm feeling envelope me. We are here. Ready to start.

Let the game begin.

* * *

We walked briskly through the Palace hallways, led by Queen Sally, or Sally as she liked to be called. " Before I show you the rest of the castle, I think you should that after you will have an hour grace period to explore and make yourself comfortable with your surroundings before you officially meet my family in the meeting. All right?" Sally said. A chorus of 'Yes Lady Sally' erupted from our mouths. "All right and may I add, Thank you for your participation and I hope Eros' arrow will catch you all at some point, even if it isn't my son." She wished. "Okay. On that note, let us start, shall we?"

She showed us the around the eleven story castle. We went to the dining hall a massive room with a long elaborate table ready for tonight's dinner. The Ballroom, a big hall for dancing and partying. The inside pool. The Bedrooms. The pantry ( for I quote 'midnight snacks' ). The gardens. The Stables. And the library (Yes!). All magnificent in their own way (especially the library. ) It took around ten minutes then she delivered us back to the inside of the big clam doors. The staff bustled around doing jobs and they smiled when they did. O beautiful smile. Happy smiles, so they were happy and I liked that. "And now the tour has ended," Sally stated, "Enjoy your hour grace period before dinner and you hopefully retire to a peaceful night." An elegant smile graced her face as a wave 'hmm's sang to her. " Good luck, good night and let Nike be in your favor." She curtsied and excused herself.

As soon as she left, a brunette with kaleidoscope eyes started to walk over. Huh? "Hello, my name is Princess Silena Beauregard, illegitimate daughter of Aphrodite, Queen of Cnidus, Kingdom of love and beauty. What might your name be?" She openly introduced, beautiful smile glazed over her features. " I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Queen of Athens, Kingdom of wisdom, architecture, arts and crafts and war strategy. It is a pleasure to meet you,". We chatted for about ten minutes before she said she was going to the royal gallery and asked if I wanted to come. I ended up declining as I wanted to go to the stables to check on someone. "Ok then, I will see you around Annabeth. Goodbye." She said. "Bye," I smiled as she walked in the way of the before mentioned gallery. I turned and went to check on Equina who was probably was all cozy.

Fifty minutes left.

It was dark when I got to the stables, it was darkening. The warm glow of a mini Hestia's hearth in the lamp I held in my right hand. In my left, I held the skirt to stop it from dragging on the floor. In the distance, I could see the warm illuminations of the stables. The smell of hay wafted towards me as I moved closer. I started to hear voices, in which one I recognized. Eric. I entered the stables to see the red-head with his back to me talking to someone who was about a half a taller than him. I looked up to see something new. The prince. I would not have thought that he would be talking to Eric. I put down my lamp and started to walk up to them. As I walked closer and placed my hand on his shoulder he turned around and smiled at me with a toothy grin. His freckles stretched across his cheeks giving a goofy face. " Oh hello, High Princess Annabeth of Athens, Kingdom of wisdom, architecture, arts and crafts and war strategy. And how was the parade Lady Annabeth Chase?" he mocked which was accompanied by a jested genuflection towards me. The Prince raised his eyebrow as if he didn't see him joking around. I rolled my eyes at both the prince's incapability to realize the joke and Eric's stupid over exaggeration. Haaa...

"It was splendid kind sir and may I ask, but how was your evening?" I quizzed.

"It was magnificent Milady!"

The Prince watched our exchange like a badminton match, his head sharply flicking from left to right with an amused smirk on his face.

"Oh really? Well, I would like to ask, how is my Equus caballus huh?" I raised my eyebrow at him as I saw him stupefied at my witticism.

"A WHAT WHAT?!" He exclaimed. I snicker at his bewilderment. Before I could chime in and help him out a new voice arose. "A horse." the prince cut in. "Huh?" Was Eric's amazing reply. The prince sighed. " Equus caballus is a horse's scientific name." I turned to him. "I see you know about your horses, your majesty," I said.

"Yes it seems you do to and please call me Percy, I don't like formal titles,"

"Believe me I understand you. Just that little bit annoying," I agreed while holding up my thumb and index finger at about three inches apart and tilting my head to the side and looked straight t Eric. Three bouts of laughter erupted from us as we joked until someone had called for Eric and he had to leave.

Thirty-five minutes left.

"I was wondering, But why are you at the stables any way I would have you and the rest of the Princesses would be sitting having a tea party or something?"

"Wow," I said dragging it out and shaking my head ", Do you really think that lowly of us?" I shook my head again trying to look upset. It seems to work as he replied with "No no no! I didn't mean it in that way, I meant I thought that my mother would have planned something like that or something," He rushed out of his mouth, trying not to make the words jumble together. I laughed at his efforts rephrase what he said. "I kid! I kid!" was all I managed to choke out between my laughter."Sorry I am just here to see my mare Equina and maybe take her a quick gallop if she is up to it. Are you girl?" In response, I got a neigh as she stomped her hooves on to the ground. I smiled at her and then looked back to Percy, whom at this point was grinning maniac. "Well then would you two like to ride with us?"

"Huh?" I smartly said. "Would you like to ride with us? We normally go riding a bit earlier but with the Parade and talking to you and Eric we kind of a bit off schedule."

"Ok then. Let me quickly saddle her up and then we can go, ok?" I asked. He nodded and smile and turned to his obsidian black steed. He stroked his mane and whispered soothing words towards it. As he did that, I walked over to Equina to see how she was doing. Her fine coffee brown hair. Tortilla colored spots decorated her like freckles. I grabbed her saddle that Eric had nicely clean for us and attentively placed on her back once I had walked around. I then grabbed the bridle and slid it to her mouth. As I finished saddling her I walked her out to find Percy standing there with his black horse towering over him. He smiled a warm smile. "Are you ready Milady?" He asked.

"Yes I am and please call me Annabeth. Not Anna. Not Anne. Not Beth. Just Annabeth, please?" I said sternly. I hated those stupid other names. "Ok Lady Annabeth," He said mockingly. I shook my head and head and headed towards the door. I heard a chuckle as he jogged up behind me. "So what is her name?" he asked. "Her name is Equina. She is four years old and that's how long I had her. I was there when she was birthed. I watched all of it. Is it weird that I found it cool?"

"No not at all I have watched many a horse birth, including this one's about five years ago I think." He said. "Cool!" I exclaimed."What is his name by the way?"

"His name is Black Jack," He told me. We finally made our way to the open field of lush green grass that stretched for miles that were brightly lit by the oil lamps.

Thirty Minutes left.

"Percy, do you have to attend that meeting in about thirty minutes?"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that!" He exclaimed. We ( Equina and I ) trotted circles around them mocking them and shaking my head at his stupidity "Idiot".

"Are you mocking me, huh?" he said. I saw him raise an eyebrow in the dim light. "you won me shocking see then I throw more pass up.." he was muttering something that was more or less inaudible. "I can't hear you, kind sir," I jested as I stopped in front of him. "I said!" he exclaimed ", You won't be mocking me when I show your ass up". With a smirk, he pulled the reins which intern made Black Jack rear upwards and then slam back down. Before I could notice, droplets of mud came flying towards me. They splattered all over my dress and Equina. They both seem to notice us seething with annoyance we rushed at them.

CLOP!

CLOP!

CLOP!

They didn't perceive it till we were right on top of them. Ha! Fools! They Quickly turned and fled with urgency to the left. We chased. They ran. We chased. And they ran.

Ten minutes left.

Leading then towards the gates, I was telling Percy that we should get going. He agreed (with much hesitation though ). I got off Equina and walked her back to her stall. She gladly complied; fatigue becoming an unstoppable wave sweeping across her features. I took everything off and hung it up to be cleaned in the morning.

As we walked back, we made small talk about things about us. He loved the color blue. He was born on the eighteenth of August, which made me older. I exclaimed that particular revelation to him in which he replied with a 'That's not fair' and a small pout. As we got to the castle doors, I grasped the fact that I still had mud on my shoes. Oh, I'm going to kill him. "I'm sorry but before I run you through I have to go and see if I can remove this mud from me," I said seethingly. "What do you mean...? Oh, that! Yeah, you better go clean yourself. You look very dirty." He said and I almost lunged him there and then. He waved me bye as he left to the right. I slipped my shoes off to reveal my clean feet.

Quickly and quietly, my feet pattered across the tiles to the handmaidens' rooms. I rapped on the door and not more than four seconds later, Juniper was their neatly dressed. She looked me up and down and sighed. "You look a mess Annabeth. Do you need some clothes?"

Seven minutes left.

"No thank you, it would take to long. But can I have a pair of shoes and a wet washcloth?" I asked urgently. "Yeah here," She turned and picked up a pair of white shiny pumps that had a little bow on it. She then passed me the washcloth and swiftly took it and got to work. I slipped on the pumps, then used the cloth and wiped up my legs and on the splotches on the dress. With the clean side of it, I wiped my arms and hands. Juniper was there watching e the whole time; a smug look plastered over her face. "Do you want me to wash those?" She asked, humor lacing voice. "Yes please." She shook her head as I handed her the washcloth. She picked up the pumps and walk to the right into an unseen room. She then came back out and grabbed a pair of keys of somewhere and accompanied me out the door as she closed it.

Five minutes left.

We ran. We ran so hard. The meeting was in the main hall on the ground floor. And we were on the third. So... we ran. By the time we got there, there was three minute left and all of them were there. The blonde. The red-head. The noirette. The reddish-brown. And the brunette, Silena of Cnidus. They were all talking with each other, the handmaidens talking at the side. Juniper excused herself to go and converse with the handmaidens, while I head over to the other group. As I reached them, they looked at me. Most smiled. One looked at me with cold heartless eyes, as if saying 'Bitch please, you ain't nothing on me'; and then changed to a fake facade. And then there was the other girl. She seemed conflicted. Her eyes tried to portray the other girl; the blonde, but under the hard exterior was a soft interior that seemed pressured. A toffee anatomy. "Umm... hey, may I join you?" I asked. Timidly? "Yes of course Annabeth! Ladies this is Annabeth of Athens, the kingdom of wisdom, architecture, arts and crafts and war strategy." I gave a polite curtsy and smiled. "And this is Oznee of Zodia, the kingdom of the shining stars," She pointed to A black haired girl with hazel eyes and a pale complexion. What a warm smile sported her face. I smile and shook her awaiting hands. Soft."Rachel of Delphi, the kingdom of Oracles and art." The red-head with the war waging eyes. Freckles dance on her face in a violent ballet. Her eyes a misty green that seemed to glow. I outstretched my arm for a handshake, hesitantly she took it and shook. I gave a small smile, feeling something was wrong. " This is La-" as she spoke, she was rudely cut off by the namesake. "I am Layla of Tarorura, Kingdom of the night" she butted in. Not offering a hand or nice smile. No, just cold eyes. "Umm... This is Katie of Eleusis, the kingdom of grain, harvest and cultivation," She finished. A chorus of 'hi Annabeth's erupted from their perfectly formed lips. "It nice to meet you all," I smiled. "We were just starting to talk about what we had been doing for the past hour. I was in gardens just admiring the Larkspurs, so pretty..."

"Aren't they poisonous?"

"Yeah but still beautiful..." She said dreamily, looking up to the ceiling. I sighed and looked to the black haired girl, Oznee. Coyly she joined in " I.. um went to the jewel room. It was beautiful... um, apparently some of the jewels in there were bestowed by my kingdom," Her huge hazel eyes gleamed with pride and hope. She seemed to be a nice girl. "That really cool. I know that this jewel," I took off my crown and showed her the diamonds and sapphires", are actually from Zodia, I think as a present of the day of my birth, so thanks." I beamed at her and she smiled a happy smile. Silena seemed like she was going to say something until Layla decided the most genteel thing to do was to cut her off. "Well I was in boutique looking at dresses, I even bought some," a smug look glazed here. Puff! She directed her eyes towards me and raised immaculately groomed eyebrows, silently mocking me. Can you do better? "What were you doing Silena? Not that don't already know," I smiled, giving her the need chance to speak that she all ways wanted. "Well... I went to the gallery and the met Katie in the garden we talked, then watch you -Annabeth- rush through the halls looking a little muddy," I blushed in embarrassment. Rachel (with the vigorous encouragement from Layla) audaciously asked; "So what were you doing to get?" Before I could give an answer, Layla decided to add her own opinion- again. "Or did you just not wash your dress?" she quizzed smugly. Katie stepped in before I could even reach the ring. "I am sure I saw you come the stables, were you riding?"

"Yes, I was. I went riding with my mare, Equina. And I saw my friend and stable boy, Eric"

"You fraternize with your servants?!" Rachel asked in astonishment and wonder; Layla then looked at me with a weird look that I couldn't place.

"I wouldn't say fraternize... It's more of a friendship..." I explained. Eighty percent of them looked with wide eyes. The other twenty percent looked with absolute repugnance. Before that twenty percent had a chance to comment, the door glided open.

The royal family and their personal staff walked through. King Poseidon and the hand of the king, Delphin I believe. Queen Sally and her handmaiden. The two princes and their head staff. And Percy- the Crowned Prince- and his personal staff. They were all here so the meeting had to start soon.

As the speaker open his mouth to introduce the royal, we shuffled into an orderly line; from eldest to youngest- like we were told. Silena, Layla, then me, then Oznee, then Katie and finally Rachel the youngest. We all stood there, hands latched onto our skirts, legs outstretched. We politely gave a curtsy in respect the resumed a casually elegant posture with our hands behind our backs and our ankles lightly pressed together.

"I introduce King Poseidon of Atlantis, first of his name, Tamer of the seas," his voice rung through the quiet hall. "I introduce Queen Sally of Atlantis, second of her name life bringer of the heir," he stated in a monotone voice, a voice of never-changing seas. "Crowned Prince Perseus of Atlantis, second of his name. His brothers, Trion of Atlantis, first of his name, and the Youngest Tyson of Atlantis,"

The second youngest -Triton, the spotty boy- stood as proud as could be in his newly adorned attire. The youngest wore an oily apron that had black smears over its yellow exterior. His toothy grin illumined the vast room. We all bowed in unison, lose hair clouding our vision. "Welcome to Atlantis again!" Poseidon's cheerily and canorous voice filled the hall like Tyson's smile. "You have all come to win the hand of my eldest son and heir, Percy," he says as he points to the before mentioned Percy ", Here is how it will go. You all will be here for seven weeks until there is a victor. Every week, sadly on princess will have to leave the competition, at the request of the members of the royal family." He gestured to his family. " However one of you, at the plea of Triton, will have his hand in marriage." He smiled pointing to the spotty prince- Triton.

"If disqualified, you have the choice to stay or go back to your respective kingdoms," Queen Sally said with a warm smile ", you will all be staying in separate rooms with your handmaidens which you will be able to decorate to you at your wish. Thank you and that will be all. I will personally escort you to the rooms in ten minutes." Then they all turned and left the hall, so we could relax and chat.

We talked and talked, but the only thing that ran across my mind was; It has begun...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I'm sorry I am late. There are a lot of problems with being in year 9. Thanks though and please, review thanks**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Blonde and The Timid Red-

**The Queen of Princesses**

 **Chapter Eight:** **The Blonde and The Timid Red-head**

 **Summary:** **He is the Crowned Prince of the sea kingdom. And now there are six young women in his home waiting for him to choose one. The 'Queen of Princesses'. Who will he choose and will he ever get his annoying brother off his back? First FanFic. Story Idea loosely on 'The Selection' by SexyPurpleBeast.**

 **Sup! Hope you like this chapter. By the way sorry for It being so late and short there was a bit of drama at school.**

 **Anyways, Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Annabeth's Pov**

It was a long walk.

I had never realized how far the main hall was from the 'dorms' I guess I could call them. Up two flights of spiral stairs and through very, very long corridors. We all followed the queen as she swiftly walked us to the dorms. She talked softly, explaining more things about the competition and how it worked.

We passed many people as we walked. They greeted us with polite bows and then carried on with their late night jobs; dusting, sweeping, mopping... wiping oily handprints off the wall? The Queen must have seen my question expression as I looked at the contrasting pattern of oil black handprints against the previously pristine, porcelain white walls because she looked at me and partially whispered; " That was Tyson. He seems to always be able to leave a path of devastation in he is wake". She smiled and turned back to lead us to our 'dorms'.

Two hours and an infinite amount of staircases later (exaggeration much), we had arrived. Two white birch doors with a parting gold plaque that said: ' Dorms of the Princesses of the Kingdoms'. She moved to the doors and exaggeratedly pushed open revealing a commons room for us to enjoy. As we walked, we observed the room. An onslaught of 'oooh's and 'aaah's filled the room as I stood in the middle of the circular commons room.

 **(A/N Description... Yay!)**

The room had a radius of five meters and was about four meters tall so it was quite big. At the outskirts of the room, there were eight rooms. Five from here I could see had our names on them going in alphabetical order from left to right. The others read: 'Communal Closet', 'Fitting rooms' and 'Library'. LIBRARY! Yesss! Well, that is where my free time will be spent. The room was littered with Sofas and beanie bags with a couple of coffee tables. Very beautiful. Very well designed. I must have been muttering because Silena grabbed my shoulder and in an amused voice asked: " Are you ok? You seem to be in awe." She smiles as I reddened considerably as I looked down at my feet, trying to hide a shy smile."Do you like architecture?" She asked as she guided me to a two seated sofa. "Yeah I absolutely love it, it's such a beautiful art." I beamed.

"I love art as well, especially the make-up side of it" she squealed, then going on to talk about the history of make-up and how to apply certain types of make-up and stuff like that. I talked about architecture and how beautiful it could be. As we talked, we found a lot of similarities and differences. We talked for about ten minutes as others settled into their dorms. Except for two. In the background of our chat, there was harsh whispering drowning and suppressing a more timid, lighter voice. I had drowned it out till it got too noticeable. Until it got closer and closer. Until it came and tried to take a chunk out of me.

"So like Annie, where did you get the leather necklace from? Did you steal it from a homeless person, or did you go dumpster diving for it?" The lovely Layla questioned. At this point I turned my head to me here cold gaze with a raised eyebrow, daring her to challenge me further. What is mine I will defend. "Pardon?" small droplets of venom-laced my voice adding to my cold tone. My Mother always said that when I was arguing with Malcolm, I had enough venom in my voice to kill the entire army of Athens and Malcolm would laugh and say they were already dead, lightening the mood. At this point in time, I wish Malcolm was here to lighten the mood.

"I said," She leaned closer and loudly stated," Did you steal the necklace or go dumpster diving for it?" She leaned back, realizing me from the stench that she probably called Perfume. She the sharply snapped her neck to the right and gave a sharp look towards Rachel, who was trying to not be associated with the situation. But lo and behold she was dragged in. " P-probably from the dumpster because of the way she smells." She stammered out. Silena looked up in astonishment.

"I am sorry Layla, but I am not the one who smells like she was born in a pile of pig feces, though you probably don't know what that is."

Silena's face stretched in a realization of what I said and the wrinkled her nose as she imagined what I said. Layla didn't seem to fluster but her eyes betrayed her. She looked offended.

Very offended.

She snarled at me with cold eyes. She was about to retort when Silena butted in and had her input.

"Layla. What you are saying is rude. Her mother got her that, I wouldn't say stuff like that, I most likely come back to bite you in your ass."

At this point, Oznee had come out of the room she had disappeared into and was now listening in. The innocent Oznee gasped at Silena, probably not know that she could and would do that.

"Oh shut up you bastard bitch. Shut your flabby lips and go back to talking makeup and following the leads of your others sisters; fucking other men." Layla snarled out, not caring if it hurt.

But for Silena, it did hurt. It hurt a lot.

Before I could riposte and rip this bitch a new one, I heard a small hick. Then another, and another. That was followed by a sniffle. Then the smirk on Layla's face grew, and the sad look on Rachel's worsened. I turned to Silena, she was crying harshly; sniffing and hiccupping for all to hear. The girls had started to come out of the rooms they were in. They saw Silena crying and my evil eyes. Katie's handmaiden looked at me timidly, then backed away, she was scared.

I stood up and was just about to start screaming bloody murder at Layla for making Silena cry, when the dorm door creaked open and in poked ahead of an old lady with silver hair that shone like the moon, in a nursemaids hat and her sea lamp. She had wrinkles and laugh lines around her eyes and sharp lips. She opened her mouth and a sweet responsible came out.

" Young ladies, it is ten o'clock, so lights out, please. Thank you and good night," she said before lightly closing the door. Before she left, most of us gave a light 'good night', minus Silena -because she was still faintly sniffing- and Layla ( who had replied with 'Ok you old bat). Layla then turned on her heel and strutted to the room labelled 'Layla Morningstar of Tarorura'. The rest of the girl retreated into their rooms, only to be seen again at dawn.

I moved to help Silena but she said she was fine and walked to her room. I went to mine and wished her a good night.

The room felt uncomfortable and formal. But the queen said we could soon change that. The staff had brought my chests into my room and had even gone as far to take my nightgown out on the bed.

So I change and brushed my teeth in the on sweet bathroom and then slipped into the bed and drifted to sleep.

Good night world.

* * *

 **Look, I am sorry for being so late. I didn't mean it. It is just a lot of drama was happening at school. Any ways hope you liked it. Bye.**

 **\- Jazz**


	9. Chapter 9: The Morning

**The Queen of Princesses**

 **Chapter Nine: The Morning**

 **Summary: He is the Crowned Prince of the sea kingdom. And now there are six young women in his home waiting for him to choose one. The 'Queen of Princesses'. Who will he choose and will he ever get his annoying brother off his back? First FanFic. Story Idea loosely on 'The Selection' by SexyPurpleBeast.**

 **Hi Again hope you liked the last chapter sorry it was so late and what I forgot to say on that chapter was Happy Easter.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy the chapter and review, please...**

 **Percy's POV**

That damned rooster woke me up. At the break of dawn, that thing starts clucking and cackling outside my god-damned window. I was half tempted throw a rock at it, where ever it is. But it happens to be Tyson's, so couldn't even consider killing it, cooking it (even though I don't know how to) and pass it as tonight's meal.

I groaned, turned the other way and pressed one of the four now necessary pillows onto my ears. But, it's deafening cry still rang true in my head. Was there really a point to stay in bed anymore?

So I got up. The ocean blue satin sheets slip off of my upper body as I sat up. I threw the covers off my legs and swung them on to the lapis colored rug. I stretched my arms upwards and then down to touch my toes. Then I made my move.

I opened the curtains to let in the heavenly light into my room. All the shades of blue awoke from their dark slumber as the light came in. I turned to the small room into the right and grabbed a towel. I went to my dresser and pulled out one my many pairs of swim trunks. Then I quietly snuck out of my room on the eighth floor. I turned corner after corner until I got my destination.

The pool.

The pool was a big rectangle with ten lanes. As you go further into the pool, It gets deeper and deeper. At the end in separate pools, were hot tubs and kid pools -for Tyson-. Around the length of the big pool, where beach chairs, bars, and big windows that let lots of light in. The ceiling could be pulled back by a chain at the end of the room. That is the same for the walls which can be pulled underground show off the courtyard. (That was a very fun summer).

I put my towel on the side and changed into my trunks. I quickly stretched and looked out of the big window. The window faced towards the east and the sun was just above the horizon. The sundial showed that it was seven o'clock in the morning. I have an hour and fifteen minutes. So then I dived in and started.

After an hour and ten minutes, I got out. Really, all I was doing was lengths but they are very relaxing. As I pulled myself out of the water, I realized the stark comparison of the cold, harsh air to the warm water. I went to the chair with my stuff, grabbed my towel and dried myself off before putting my sleeping tunic back on and sneaking back to my room.

That was definitely not an easy feat. I hid behind expensive vases, dodge staff that would have surely told my father that instead of reading papers named 'How to Run a Kingdom', 'The Identifications of Aquatic Animals', 'A Hundred Years of Battle Tactics' or something like that, I was prancing around the castle in wet swimming trunks.

I also took special care of being quiet when I went past the mirror room; a room that, at the request of Triton and several of the other ladies in the court, was installed so they could preen and fawn over each other. Triton would be in here at this time, expecting to see that he has gotten better looking overnight.

That never happened.

He would never pass up an opportunity to get me in trouble. I had peeked around the door frame to see him flex his muscles in different positions. It was horrifying. I kept walking after that.

When I got to my room, I quietly closed the door and head to the bathroom. I went in and the and immediately veered towards the bath and turned it on. Once it was full, I stripped, threw the clothes into a pile and got into the now full tub. And sat there.

My bed was already made up and the clothes that the royal stylist had picked out for me to wear today. It was a red doublet, black pants, and riding boots. The usual. So I changed into the tailor's pick, then went outside on to watch the ocean for a bit.

The sun was already quite high in the sky now compared to earlier. It's warm reflection mirrored itself on the surface of the blue water. The sound of tide crashing against the shore and the squawking of the seabird filled the air and the salt smell of the sea drifted through my room. My eyes fixed on the small coastal fishing village. The small multicolored huts and bungalows bustled with small blurred figures that I concluded were people. Some were sitting on the cliff, fishing.

I didn't notice the time fly until Grover busted into my room, looking out of breath and urgent. " Percy! Percy! Hurry up, you are going to be late for breakfast again if you don't hurry up! QUICKLY!" Grover bleated out. My sluggish attitude was whipped into action at by his desperate cries. I bolted away from the balcony and ran right past Grover and down the hall.

I burst into the Feast hall ( which was also used to as the breakfast room when we have a lot overnight guest) with a bang. The doors flung backward and hit the cream painted walls and beautiful floral wallpaper under the dado with a bang. A fresco was painted on the ceiling depicting inordinate battles blown too far out of proportion. The medium sized rectangular table was bustling with unheard hungry growls. My father and my mother, along with their courts sat at the table. My father at the head of the table and Triton- who did not look very happy, probably because he was not at the head of the table- to the left. To father's right was were I was supposed to sit and . The space opposite to the king was where my mother sits; far, far down the table. Next to her was Tyson, her little baby boy.

I hear Grover panting behind me; my greedily devour the air around him as he came to a stop beside me. Once he reached me, he hunched over and panted profusely before looking upwards and planting his hands on his hips; his chest heaving callously. We walked to the table and as I started to sit down in the allocated seat, Grover had started stagger over towards

the seat between a girl with candy red hair and green skin? I did a double take when I looked. Green skin huh? Not the weirdest thing I have seen though.

When I sat down, my father spoke to greet me and my moderate lateness. "Welcome to breakfast son. And oh look! You are early!" He sarcastically stated, not looking up from the scrolls he was reading. To his side, Triton sniggered maniacally. I was about to ask what his problem was when a quiet buzz of light feminine voices erupted from behind the right corridor's door.

Like a row of ducklings following their mother, the ladies all followed the uptight lady of education in the castle; Madam Allure (more like a madman). Once they were all in, Allure stopped abruptly which cause all the others to halt. All except a pale girl with big hazel eyes who bumped into a blonde girl. Said blonde then turned around and gave her a steely glare and quickly snapped back to the front with a polite smile plastered on her face.

Allure harshly whisper instructions that I did not catch, then stiffly and swiftly sauntered over to the staff table. While she did this, the first girl after catching the rooms attention curtsied and smiled, then walked over to the seat one away from me and stood behind it. Her amber hair settled at her waist when she stopped.

I leaned back on my chair and watched the show unfold.

Then came a brown-haired girl with ever-changing eyes curtsied, smiled and stood behind a chair one away from Triton. After she was the girl from yesterday. Her name? Her name...? Anne...? Amy...? Apricot...? No! Annabeth! That was it! She smiled dipped her body and smiled, all while keeping her hands behind her back; like she holding something. Annabeth quickly walked over to the brunette - Silena of Cnidus I think?- and stood between Triton and Silena. Next was another blonde, the one who gave that cold glare. She did the same as the rest but with a twirl to show off her dress. She then stood to the right of me between the girl with the amber hair and I. Next came the clumsy girl who bumped into the prior. She swiftly stood next Silena. Finally, a princess with what looked to be untameable red hair curtsied and then stood in the last remaining space around me, next to the first girl.

Then, as if it was rehearsed (which it probably was), the princesses all pulled out their chairs sat down at the the same time. Simultaneously, the food flew in on silver platters held by the waiters. The waiters placed the breakfast meal on the table, closely followed by the cutlery set up in its breakfast format; a triangular napkin with a fork to the right, a teacup, bowl and plate, glasses and a spoon and knife. Just the norm.

Even though it felt uncomfortable I put my fork in my left and knife in my right, it just didn't feel... right. But if don't do it properly, I remeber Allure would come and hit my hands when i was younger and I don't want to go through that again.

So to their probably disapproval, when I picked up my fork in my right hand, some looked at me with a weird look, probably wondering where I learned my table manners. I looked up at my father to see him with a raised eyebrow and Triton with a smug look. Sometimes I want to punch that look off his face.

I swapped it while he was looking, and as soon as he turned back to his work... I swapped it back.

As we tucked into the morning meal. A chorus of chewing and sipping sounded throughout the hall. I had reached for the pancakes (which were blue) to put on my plate and scoff down like every morning. But to my dismay, there was only one left; the princesses must have had most of them. My fork was nearly at the palatable pancake when another silver fork reached for it. The specific plate was in the middle of our little section of the table, so I had to stretch for it. While doing so I had looked over to see who the perpetrator was.

With her head buried in a book, Annabeth Chase; High Princess of Athens, second in claim to that throne, was trying to take- no, steal the last blue pancake.

She looked preoccupied with her book 'The Divine Comedy ' by Dante Alighieri.

So, me, being a sensible and reasonable human being- chose to have a fork fight with her. I blocked her by sticking my fork in front her's. At the feeling of this, she looked up from her book and raised her eyebrow. With that, she released her fork and drew it backward. Thinking that I had won, I had reached to pluck the pancake of the ceramic plate when a sharp four-prong fork pricked me on the muscle between my pinkie and wrist.

My head snapped to the side of where the pain had come from. Annabeth sat there with a smirk on her face and fork in hand. I wickedly smiled. Oh, you are in for it now.

We jabbed and parried, blocked and slashed until she twisted my fork out of my hand and claimed the last pancake for herself (though it was now probably cold). I watched in dejected defeat as she pulled it towards her and used her knife and fork to neatly cut triangles out of the fried dough. The rest of the young heiresses did not pay any notice to the is as most were mingling with the other occupants of the table.

Once she had neatly devoured half the of the pancake, she stopped, placed her knife and fork beside her plate sprucely. Then, Annabeth handed said plate to me with a genuine smile. "Here. It is only fair to give my host some too," She said as she placed it in front of me.

"Thank you, my kind lady," I mocked.

"Don't call me that," she snapped. "Yes, of course, Milady," I smirked as I wolfed down the pancake.

I heard her draw a breath to counter when someone spoke first.

"Don't Anna, he's stupid. It won't go through that thick head of his." I looked up to insulter when Annabeth shouted- "THAILA! And don't call me that!". Annabeth was hugging the waist of Thaila. "It's been so long since I have seen you! How old were you when we last met, seven?" Thaila exclaimed in a euphoric manner. "Yeah, seven!"

"You have grown seven inches, that not really much of an improvment now is it, Beth?"

And that was how their conversation went really. Just catching up on things that they have missed. Lots of the girls had tried to strike a conversation with me, introducing themselves in a friendly manner. There was Silena, Katie, and Oznee who talked to me with pleasant tones. The girl- Oznee- seemed very shy, but was dragged into it by Silena, who in turn dragged the reddish-brown haired lady in too. Another princess ( I think her name was Layla) invited herself in and started talking to us. Soon the entire of the table had joined, including Thalia and Annabeth who had popped their own little bubble to join in.

The conversation drifted from topic to topic until it 'girl talk' in which they were talking about what they would wear, how they braid their hair, gossip and what not - I don't know what they were talking about, the closest I have been to this talk was when Queen Aphrodite came started chatting to mother about makeup and I had just been sitting there. So really I didn't know what they were talking about so I tuned out at that point. I had heard Thalia scoffed and turn away from the conversation and started to poke Annabeth, insisting that she joined her.

Thalia had never really been the type to enjoy girls talk. She tended to wear black pants and dark shirts in which she would write her maxims that supports her carefree attitude.

I carried on eating while Grover babbled about his interest, nature to the green skined girl an I. I wasn't listening to him but instead staring at my blue toast and butter, my mind blank. That was until the screech of chairs sounded through the hall. I looked up to see a blonde head bow towards my parents, then myself and excusing herself from the dining table with Thalia in tow. ' _Let's start training huh?'_ was the start of the distant conversation that I wasn't going to hear the rest of.

What are they going to train for? Reading? Dancing? Princess etiquette. No, Thalia would never willingly do any of that so what are they going to do. So what were those two up too? I was intrigued.

With those thoughts in mind, I asked to be excused from the table then left. What they were going to do, I was determined to find out.

 **Well, well, well. Hasn't it been a while? A two month to be exact. A lot of things have happened, like: having lots of assessments, a Duke of Edinburgh Award Practise Expedition, my six year old cousin (I think?) and his mom who is quite nice, family members and preparation for my End of year test that decide what happens to my levels in year 10. So hectic right? Anyway, once I finish my Exams and my DofE Final Expedition, I should either be in the making or nearly finished. Ok thank you for reading and eat blue cookies ;).**


	10. Chapter 10: The Warriors

**The Queen of Princesses**

 **Chapter Ten** **The** **Warriors**

 **Summary** : **He is the Crowned Prince of the sea kingdom. And now there are six young women in his home waiting for him to choose one. The 'Queen of Princesses'. Who will he choose and will he ever get his annoying brother off his back? First FanFic. Story Idea loosely on 'The Selection' by SexyPurpleBeast.**

 **Hey ya. Thank you for coming.**

 **I** **realized** **I have to do a disclaimer so here it is.**

 **I don't own any thing Uncle Rick does :)**

 **Anyway, Enjoy the chapter and review, please...**

* * *

Quietly, the girls snuck down the corridors of the west wing of the caste. When they excused themselves, they had said that they were going to the library but really they were going somewhere else. Thalia, who knew the castle then her own, was leading Annabeth down the narrow halls towards their destination.

Prior to this, they had paused at the communal dorms so that Annabeth could change into more suitable clothing for they're activities.

Five minutes later, Annabeth emerged from the dorms. She had changed from her formal morning dress to a bleach-white shirt, parchment coloured pants and black riding boots. Thalia had no need to change because she rarely wore dresses by virtue of her tomboyish nature. Annabeth had tied her hair into a high ponytail and was holding an item wrapped in cloth.

Annabeth and Thalia snuck around the palace like mice in the kitchen. They avoided the staff, who busy cleaning the place for the day's activities, they ducked behind cabinets and hid around corners because they were still supposed to be in the food hall.

After they rounded a few more corners, they arrived in the courtyard which the crossed to their destination. A cylinder-shaped building with a vast, pine double-door that towered over them. A brass plaque was fixed to the door that read in large bold letters;

 **'COMBAT ARENA'**

How unconventional, right?

They pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

Little did they know, someone was watching.

* * *

He knew that he wasn't supposed to be snooping, but he was just too curious. After seeing them excuse themselves, Percy's inquisitiveness had only increased. The skill she had with that fork was astounding! He never knew a girl to do something so... so... boyish?

He had always been taught that girls should be sat inside, gossiping and hold tea parties and sowing and looking after children. Not hiding books behind their backs and reading them secretively at the breakfast table. Not fighting with the hosts' son in a battle with forks. And certainly not sneaking around the castle to the combat room.

He found it odd, but intriguing and satisfying.

Thalia, he could understand. She was a peculiarity, she wasn't right in the head was what Percy thought. But Annabeth, he knew that she was smart, but not this outgoing.

So when the doors closed behind them, he ran around the side of the building to the stairs that lead to the viewing deck that loomed over the dusty area.

Memories of him and his sword fighting instructor flooded back to him as he stood above them.

Annabeth unwrapped the small triangular package to reveal a foot long dagger made of bronze and hilt bound in leather. She stared at the knife like it had a hidden past that she was trying to unravel in her mind. Thalia had gone to one of the storage cupboards and pulled out a well-made spear and a round shield with some sort of monster head that made his skin crawl and hair rise.

Percy knew that she hid it in there because the other ladies of the castle frowned upon her practise fighting and she really didn't care about their opinion. However, she did care about the function her ears and hid them there so that Madame Allure ( or 'a-loony' as Thalia called her) would stop nagging and lecturing her about how- "that's not lady-like"- and- "we can't we even call you a proper princess". So to avoid all of that, Thaila just puts it in the arena.

" Hey _**Annie**_ , you ready to start?!"

Percy was pulled out of deep thought when Thalia's voice pierced the comfortable silence.

"Yes and for the last time... **do not call me _Annie_** " Annabeth seethed from below.

The prince took this opportunity to peak over the railing to take a look. They both were in a _Linothorax, grieves_ and held an _aspis_. But Thalia had her spear and Annabeth had her dagger.

They shifted into battle stance and waited, both sizing each other up and both looking for ways to take the other down.

It looked as if they weren't friends any more. They were just to wolves in a scrap over food; cold, ruthless and cunning.

No cocky smirks.

No giggling.

No jeers or 'smart' comments to rile the other up.

...Except for one.

"Ok **_Bethie_**."

Then all Hell was unleashed.

* * *

 **Hey guys, how ya doing? Yes I am sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want to battle in there to five a bit of suspense. Thanks for waiting so long and I'm sorry but I am going in to the summer holiday next week and will hopefully be able to do more. The glossary for the words is here:**

 **Aspis- Shield**

 **Linothorax- breast plate**

 **Grieves- shin pads**

 **Thank you so much for reading this and Have a good one.**


End file.
